


Wings

by SamGoesBam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, One-Shot, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGoesBam/pseuds/SamGoesBam
Summary: Ever since that witch hunt in Illinois Dean has been able to see Cass's wings and it makes the angel quite uncomfortable. What happens if Dean touches his wings?Destiel one-shot. Too innocent to write real smut.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Wings

Ever since that witch hunt in Illinois, Dean has been able to see Cass’s wings and it makes the angel very uncomfortable. On a few occasions Dean had gotten too close to the wings, Cass now avoids him to prevent any embarrassment. Dean can not touch his wings. No matter what. They’re still trying to figure out how Dean can see the wings and what the witch did to him, Cass is trying to figure out how to hide his wings from Dean again. It’s too difficult to bend his wings behind him to hide them, and he can’t keep avoiding Dean.  
  
  
Frustrated with the empty lore books he slams one closed and launches it across the room, almost smacking Dean right in the face.  
  
  
“Woah there!” he yelps. Cass looks up in surprise and instinctively pulls his wings back.   
  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
  
“What are you doing in here?” Dean asks. Cass hesitates, hoping Dean won't actually come any closer. He does.   
  
  
“Reading.”  
  
  
Dean walked to his side, “Obviously.” Cass squeaked when Dean got closer, his cheeks reddened. “You alright Cass?”   
  
  
“Y-Yes of course,” he swallowed the lump in his throat when Dean’s eyes darted behind him. His wings. He pulled them in tighter. Dean stood too close for comfort now. They stood staring at each other for a long moment, Cass couldn’t help but shift his gaze to Dean’s lips. It didn’t go unnoticed.   
  
  
“Cass?”  
  
  
“Yes, Dean?”  
  
  
“Your wings are hot.”  
  
  
“What-” and before he knew it Dean had him pushed up against the bunker wall. For a split second, he just went still, in a state of awe and confusion. Until Dean pressed his mouth to fit Cass’s lips. It felt right to Cass, relieving like he’d been waiting for this ever since he’d met Dean. They were rough together in the corner of the bunker. Cass grabbed Dean’s belt loops and pulled him closer. The hunter’s hands wrapped around Cass’s waist and strayed to his back.  
  
  
Dean’s hands roamed upwards until he found the feathery mass of Cass’s wings. Dean brought one arm over Cass’s shoulder to slide his hand along the top of the wing. Cass moans and sinks into Dean, who lets out a low chuckle.  
  
  
“Is this why you’ve been hiding your wings?” Dean asks, ruffling the most inner feathers. Cass finds himself unable to answer as he hears his own voice erupt in another groan of pleasure. Dean let’s one of his hands fall lower down onto the small of Cass’s back. The chunky trench coat is in his way. He breaks away from Cass to pull off the coat, as he does Cass starts pulling his t-shirt off. In between kisses they manage to pull off everything but their jeans.  
  
  
Cass wraps his black-as-night wings all the way around the hunter. Dean feels an instant wave of warmth travel through him, it sends a tingle up his spine. He gasps after one really long kiss and stops to meet Cass’s eyes.  
  
  
“I’ve wanted this for…”  
  
  
“Forever,” the angel finishes. Cass takes Dean’s head in his left hand while the other makes its way down to his hip. Dean pulls Cass through the doorway and starts walking with him to the bedroom. Cass’s wings loosen so that his hand can get to Dean’s ass, the hunter’s response was to throw the angel onto the bed. Dean climbed over him and matched his mouth to the angel’s again. The hunter wasn’t expecting to be rolled over, in a matter of seconds Cass had switched positions with him. His massive wings and feathers trailing up Dean’s sides making him squirm.  
  
  
They break away once again. “I’ll close the door,” says Cass through ragged breathing.  
  
  
“Good idea,” Dean agrees.


End file.
